fanfictioncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Iziar
Iziar is a Fanbase OC inspired on The Legend of Zelda Franchise exclusively for the Original Timeline stablished in the deviantArt group Land-of-Hyrule. She was created on January 11th, 2014. Land-of-Hyrule Application Character Application Name: Iziar (I-see-Arr) Age: 17 Gender: Female Race: Human Allegiance: Good Occupation: Fisherman worker Personality: goal oriented, focused, stubborn, scaredy cat, good natured, over acceptance. Other: -Can familiarize with a place/Environment quickly, She has mechanical smarts and is usually pretty good at laying traps, She has a partnership with a kikwi she saved. Equipment: "Knightly Equipment" 1- Wooden Sword. Not the best with reach or strength, but it's light and easy to swing around. She uses it as an element of surprise as a wooden sword is easily understimated. 2- Slingshot. Her main and most reliable weapon. It lacks firepower, but it at least never misses its mark.... most of the time. 3- Deku Nuts. The main ammunition of her slingshot. 4- Small Shield. Not the best cause it's too small to really protect and cover her body, but it's because of this size that she can manipulate it quickly to block hits, get away and counter with her slingshot. If everything fails she has the wooden sword to hit goblins with or make some distance. "Tools of the Trade" 5- Dad's Amulet. A Small amulet that her dad was holding to when found dead. She carries it as a necklace and doesn't do anything really other than bring a bit of luck. 6- Hammer. Used in conjuntion with other things. Too small to be used as a proper weapon. 7- Rope, net, string, nails and other misc. stuff for construction of tools and traps. 8- Work boots and gauntlets. Minor protection. used mostly when working around on a trap or practicing swordsmanship. "Business Partner" 9- Kikwi. (This character will be bought and added later so for now he is just collecting deku nuts and other dropped goods near Iziar's house for her to sell or use) LoH_App_Knightly_Equipment_Iziar.png|Training to be tough LoH_App_2.png|Tools of a creative Builder LoH_App_1.png|Business Partners Weaknesses: -Despite holding a semi-brave stance in situations that call for "Knightly justice" she is a big coward and will more often than not focus her tactics into distracting the enemy to be able to run away from fights. -Bad under pressure. She needs time to lay effective traps and lack of proper training leaves her vulnerable against more experienced/skilled fighters. -Relies on speed and unorthodox methods of attacking and tricking. Shall this miss or be avoided entirely, she would be open to attack. -Unreliable partner. Her kikwi is as much as a coward as she is, so sometimes he leaves her to fend for herself. History: She is the daughter of the owner of a small Fishing spot. The place has it rough because sometimes villagers just prefer to go to the hyrule market or leave it to the zora Pros. There are only 3 people working in there. Her grandpa who wishes to travel around but is too old to do so, Her mother who is a bit over protective and Iziar. The owner of the place, Iziar's father, died in a fight. Iziar wants to go visit places and bring fantastic tales to tell her grandpa, but knows she has to be tough to travel and not share the same fate her father did. Due to this she sees Hylian knights as idols and tries to practice with a wooden sword, despite The constant warnings and threats of her mother. the grandpa is the father of Iziar's mom and they often discuss because he let's the young girl train as long as she supplies and helps with the Fishing. In order to have time to travel around a bit and practice sword skills she has worked on a few small wooden mechanisms that allows to handle a lot of fishing rods and know when fish took the bait (aka, is a bit of a mechanized genius, but not that good. just simple things) She was told her that the dead parent was sent in a bed of wood over the river, so if asked she will always say that her "dad is around traveling the world and will one day have stories to tell her and grandpa" She wants to be tough but given the opportunity she will run away. But once, as a child, she managed to save a kikwi or something that becomes a bit of a sidekick. The kikwi likes shiny things so that's how Iziar vribes him out of hiding spots. Some of the mechanisms she has placed around near her home allow the capture of wandering goblins. Those traps include the typical foot trap that leaves people hanging around, a net that works the same way as well as more complex and dangerous ones like a pitfall covered with leaves and a pendulum log tree she has been experimenting with she calls "the Goron Knocker". Every now and then she wanders through the forest, river and closeby towns. She has never been to the other desertic/Mountain places. Fun Facts *She has some inspiration from Usop from One Piece and Rocket Racoon from Ultimate Marvel Vs Capcom 3. She also serves a a prototype idea for a Zelda remake Athorment has been thinking about. *Her Athorment's all star Ultimate Fighter moveset was planned before her design and was the final needed push to create her. *Iziar was created as a response to all the "Fighter" OCs in Land-of-Hyrule. She uses Traps and smarts to outwit her foes. Athorment mocks her or shows how to use her abilities to prove how useful an OC can be for the team, but more often than not those who could learn a thing or two are unavailable or offline. *Using her brains over brawns, Iziar proves an interesting challenge when RPing. Because she lacks strength, she is the character with most "Non-fighting" tools of the group. Gallery LoH-Graveyard_milk_break_Iziar.png|As part of the "Graveyard RP" joke LoH-OC_sketches_Iziar_kikwi.png|Chibi Iziar and Kikwi LoH-random_doodles_iziar_kikwi.png|Kikwi found something he shouldn't have picked up LoH-random_doodles_iziar_kikwi_knight.png|Knight in Training LoH-iziar-expressions.png|Some Expressions LoH_Great Escape_Iziar.png|As part of the Great Escape Fan Artwork loh_Iziar_how_s_that_by_super_sonic_101.png|with Jace by Super-Sonic-101 What_Do_you_mean_Iziar_by_DarkHeroDude.png|by DarkHeroDude iziar_by_dekafoxmccloude.jpg|by DekaFoxMcCloude Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Fanbase Category:Legend of Azalia Category:Athorment Category:Land of Hyrule